dbzfffandomcom-20200213-history
Tailman
Relationships.png|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Mashirao_Ojiro/Relationships Battles and Events.png|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Mashirao_Ojiro/Battles_and_Events History.png|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Mashirao_Ojiro/History Mashirao Ojiro, also known as Martial Arts Hero: Tailman, is a student in Class 1-A at U.A. High School, training to become a Pro Hero. He is currently interning at the Shishido Agency 'agency, under the No. 13 hero, 'Shishido, alongside fellow classmate, Rikido Sato 'and fellow students, 'Nirengeki Shoda 'and 'Jurota Shishida. 'Appearance:' Mashirao is a young man of muscular build and has short blond hair, swept to the front of his head. He has thin eyes with no lower eyelashes and a thick, long tail with a hairy tip. Unlike the other students in his class, he wears pale gray sneakers with his school uniform instead of the brown dress shoes worn by everyone else, and the bottom button of his blazer he leaves casually undone. Mashirao's hero costume is a plain karate gi, tied with a black belt, its collar partially lined with fur. Before the Provisional Hero License Exam Arc, his costume receives a slight upgrade, now including navy blue finger less gloves. During the Joint Training Battle he added a large coat to his hero costume. Personality: Mashirao has a very calm and noble attitude, as well as a very deep sense of dignity, which prevents him from accepting results that he doesn't feel were earned with his own abilities. He is also described as a hard worker. Along with a strong sense of dignity, Mashirao can be described as sheepish and bashful, not very often enjoying the spotlight and being easily embarrassed. He is quite humble, yet also reliable and focused during hero work. A recurring joke is that others tend to view as "plain", something that deeply upsets him, showing that he's sensitive and self-conscious about his own personality and abilities. When something excites him, he wags his tail, in a similar fashion to a dog, though this is only ever seen in the manga. Powers and Abilities: * Overall Abilities: Given his epithet, Martial Arts Hero, it can be assumed that Mashirao is a highly capable combatant. His skills allowed him to earn 7th place in the Quirk Apprehension Test. Mashirao mostly relies on hand-to-hand combat during battles and makes use of his Quirk during close quarters combat. According to Ectoplasm, Mashirao relying on the use of his tail makes him a predictable opponent that can easily be exploited. To eliminate this factor, Mashirao improved the fundamentals of his movements to become less predictable in combat. * Keen Intellect: Mashirao is known to be quite intelligent, scoring 8th place in the midterms, displaying his skill in academics. Quirk - Tail: *'Tail': Mashirao's Quirk is that he has a long, powerful, sturdy tail. He is incredibly adept at using it, having demonstrated creative abilities, such as whipping it down against the ground to give himself a speed boost. *As part of his training, Mashirao continuously used his tail to attack a body-hardened Eijiro Kirishima, and with each hit, the strength and durability of Mashirao's Quirk increased. Fighting Techniques: * Tornado Tail Dance: Mashirao spins in mid-air, hitting anything around him with his tail. First used against Pony Tsunotori to destroy her remote-controlled horns during the Joint Training Arc. * Fist of the Tail: Swamp Smack Spin: A defensive technique where Mashirao spins horizontally with his tail stretched out, generating enough force to repel anything close to him. First used against Juzo Honenuki in order to escape his Softening Quirk Category:Character Category:Male Category:Human Category:My Hero Academia Category:My Hero Academia Character Category:Enhanced Individual Category:Character with Quirk Category:Student Category:First Year Student Category:Teenager Category:U.A. High School Category:U.A. High School Student Category:U.A. High School First Year Student Category:U.A. High School Class 1-A Category:Hero Interns Category:Superhero Category:Unknown Power Level Category:Shishido Agency Category:Mike McFarland Voice Actor Category:Characters from Japan Category:Characters from Tokyo Category:Martial Artist